¿Esclerosis?
by Alekia33
Summary: Alice tiene una familia feliz, un esposo amoroso y tres hijos adorables, pero a veces la vida trae consigo situaciones que uno tiene que enfrentar, ella aprenderá a vivir con un dolor muy grande y en familia aprenderán a sobrellevarlo...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Aquel domingo por la tarde había sido el cumpleaños del pequeño Emmet, cumplía 7 años y la familia había organizado una fiesta en un pequeño salón de fiestas con juegos para los niños. Posterior a la fiesta en el local, los Cullen habían ido a casa de los abuelos a continuar con el festejo.

-Por todos los cielos, estoy agotada- dijo Rosalie dejándose caer en el sofá

-Pues claro que tendrías que estarlo, correr detrás del pequeño Ian toda la fiesta, no es cualquier cosa- le dijo Bella arrullando a su pequeña Elizabeth de meses en sus brazos

-Lo sé, ese niño es la combinación de todos mis hijos y Emmet, nos sacará canas de mil colores- dijo quitándose los zapatos

-Tiene los genes Cullen querida- dijo Alice riendo mientras acomodaba las pequeñas coletas en el cabello de su hija

-Mamá, ¿puedo abrir mis regalos? –pregunto Emmet a su madre

-Claro cariño, dile a papá que los baje del auto – Rosalie le sonrió

-Mamá, ¿papá tiene guardia nocturna?- pregunto Alice a su madre

-No cariño – contesto – pidió permiso, sabes que por sus nietos hace hasta lo imposible

Alice asintió y volteó a la ventana del patio trasero donde Carlisle, Edward, Jasper y Emmet jugaban con Anthony, Charlie, Henry, Evan y Caleb.

-¿Dónde están las niñas?- pregunto Bella, buscando a sus hijas

-Seguramente con Rosemett, en la antigua habitación de Emmet- dijo Rosalie. Rosemeet y Reneesme eran las mayores de la familia, Rosemeet tenía 12 años y Reneesme 10 años.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente cumpleaños por celebrar? – entro preguntando Emmet con su hijo Henry de 9 años, eran dos gotas de agua, cabello rizados, ojos azul grisáceo y de tez pálida y con el pequeño Ian en brazos que era más la combinación entre Rosalie y Emmet. – Si es el cumpleaños de Charlie, le acabo de prometer a mi sobrino regalarle un perro- decía orgulloso

-¡Emmet!- se quejó Bella observando que Charlie entraba sonriente detrás de su tío, el pequeño de 6 años había resultado ser todo un pillo, el carácter tranquilo de sus padres para nada lo había heredado. Edward únicamente venia riendo detrás de su hijo con las manos en los bolsillos y exactamente igual que él venía Anthony.

-Me temo que Charlie tendrá que esperar- comentó Esme que ayudaba a Emmet Jr. con sus regalos- el siguiente cumpleaños no es el de él

-A Charlie no le van a regalar ningún perro- regaño Bella- es alérgico a ellos- explico mientras Edward se sentaba junto a ella y sus hijos corrían junto a los regalos de su primo.

Evan corrió junto a sus primos para ver los regalos del cumpleañero, mientras que su padre y su hermanito entraban tras de él.

-¡Cariño ve tus rodillas! – Exclamó Esme al ver las piernitas de su nieto de 5 años, llenas de moretones o raspones – Caleb, cielo ¿te has caído muchas veces? – preguntó riendo y poniéndose a su altura

-Si- dijo tallándose sus ojos

-Ven aquí pequeño- llamó Alice a su hijo, al ver de nuevo las rodillas del niño

Caleb sonrió y corrió hacia Alice, no sin antes caerse en el camino y ser ayudado por su padre a levantarse para luego seguir su camino. Alice lo miró tomó sus manitas observándolas, estaban rojas de la caída por haberlas metido y luego miró sus rodillas que tenían marcas rojas, algunos moretones y un poco sucias. Volteó a ver a Jasper, quien asintió con la cabeza, insinuándole que si se había caído mientras jugaban fuera. Alice se limitó a suspirar, sonreírle a su hijo quien tosió varias veces y luego besó cada una de sus manos.

-Anda a jugar con tus primos- dijo dándole una nalgada mientras el niño se echaba a correr torpemente

-¿Lo han llevado el médico hija?- pregunto Carlisle mirando a Caleb

-Si- dijo Alice – Lo hemos llevado tres veces al médico por lo mismo, la última vez fue hace dos semanas- siguió diciendo mientras toda la familia prestaba atención

-¿Y?- pregunto Edward

-Nos han dicho, que es normal que los niños se caigan de pequeños –dijo Jasper suspirando- y que muy probablemente necesite zapatos ortopédicos, ya que posiblemente la posición de sus pies provoque sus caídas

-Alice hija, desde que cumplió 5 años Caleb se cae casi a diario- dijo Carlisle preocupado- eso no es normal, ¿el pediatra no le ha mandado a hacer estudios? – pregunto

-No- contesto Jasper, al notar que Alice se ponía tensa – nos dio cita con el ortopedista para mañana, pero ya – dijo moviendo a su pequeña hija quien dormía en una parte del sillón, para que se sentara y la colocara sobre él.

-Bueno- suspiró Carlisle- esperemos entonces a mañana, esperemos que el ortopedista tenga la solución

Alice y Jasper asintieron. Ambos habían comenzado a percatarse de algo raro en Caleb cuando al comer dejo de usar la mano derecha y cambio a la izquierda diciendo que estaba cansado, sin embargo no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que a los pocos días volvió a comer normalmente. No había mostrado nada raro, pero últimamente desde su quinto cumpleaños el niño con frecuencia se caía al caminar, se cansaba fácilmente e incluso le costaba subir las escaleras, mas Alice y Jasper habían ocultado los últimos dos síntomas a la familia.

-Pero bueno no hablemos de preocupaciones vanas, Caleb estará bien, mientras sigamos festejando- dijo Edward reduciendo la tensión del lugar después de la breve platica de su hermana con su padre.

-Así es, Emmet cielo, cuéntanos que te regalaron- dijo Esme, desviando el tema pero sin quitar un ojo de su hija, Alice se veía preocupada.

-Muchas cosas abuela- dijo el niño de 7 años- videojuegos, colores, ropa, juguetes, ¡soy muy feliz! – gritó para que todos se echaran a reír.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, el día había sido agotador, les apetecía descansar ya que al día siguiente volverían a la rutina, escuela y trabajo.

-Buen día familia- saludó Jasper, entrando a la cocina donde sus hijos estaban sentados desayunando y su esposa se movía de un lado a otro con una niña apoyada en la cadera

-Buenos días papá- dijeron Evan y Caleb

-Papi- gritó Caroline, desde los brazos de su madre para ir con su padre

-Hola cariño- saludó Alice besándolo y entregándole a la niña- no vayas a manchar el traje de papá pequeña- le dijo a la niña. Jasper trabajaba en un despacho de abogados, era uno de los mejores del lugar e incluso del estado

-¿A qué hora es la cita con el médico?- pregunto Jasper con la taza de café en la mano

-A las diez- contesto Alice sentándose a la mesa

-¿Quién ira al doctor?- preguntó Evan mirando extrañado a sus padre, que el supiera nadie estaba enfermo. Frunció el ceño y miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes a su mamá

-Llevaremos a Caleb- dijo Alice dándole una galleta a Caroline

-¿Me va a dar dulces?- pregunto el pequeño mostrando sus dientesitos

-No lo sé, tal vez- contestó Jasper- solo si te portas bien

-Siempre me porto bien papáa- dijo Caleb rascándose la cabeza

-Me alegra escuchar eso campeón- contesto sonriéndole tiernamente a esos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos.

-¿Iras con nosotros? – pregunto suspirando fuertemente y bajando la mirada

-Lo siento campeón, tengo trabajo- le dijo acongojado y preocupado por el suspiro- ¿te sientes mal Caleb? – pregunto al niño

-No papá- le dijo intentando tomar el vaso de jugo de la mesa, pero solo logró alejarlo un poco más

-Ten Caleb- dijo Evan acercándole el vaso a su hermanito

-Gracias Evan- le sonrió a su hermano mayor y tomó de su jugo

-Bueno es hora de irnos Evan- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie, su hijo asintió- corre a lavarte los dientes, tu igual Caleb – le dijo a los dos niños y automáticamente Caroline corrió detrás de sus hermanos

-Estoy preocupada- dijo Alice aún sentada

-Tranquila, esperemos que dice el ortopedista, después de eso sabremos si preocuparnos o no- le dijo Jasper besando su cabellera

-Lo sé- susurró Alice bebiendo jugo

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Evan con su mochila ya puesta – adiós mamá – se despidió de su madre con un beso

-Pórtate bien cariño, nos vemos a la hora de la salida- le dijo mientras lo miraba salir corriendo

-Si mamáa, adiós Caleb, adiós Caroline- grito saliendo de la casa

-Nos vemos Ali – dijo Jasper besando a su esposa

-Adiós campeón- dijo poniéndose a la altura de Caleb – pórtate bien ¿sí? Recuerda que te darán tu dulce – dijo besando su mejilla- adiós princesa- beso la cabellera de su hija y salió tras Evan

Alice levantó los platos y limpio la mesa, Caleb y Caroline se habían ido a la sala de estar y habían prendido el televisor, escuchaba las risas de los niños y las palabras de la conversación que mantenían los niños. Alice esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y justo en el momento en que termino de acomodar todos los platos en la alacena un fuerte golpe llamo su atención.

Corrió a ver a los niños, esperando ver algún objeto en el suelo y seguramente a un lado a Caleb, pero para su sorpresa únicamente había un jarrón hecho pedazos en el suelo, una Caroline intentando tomar otro adorno y un Caleb sentado en un sillón.

-Jalon lompio mamá- dijo Caroline alcanzando otro adorno

-No, no señorita- dijo quitándole el adorno y poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar, se agacho a su altura- no, más Caroline, con esto no se juega- le dijo a la niña quien rió, mostrando sus pequeños dientes y se tapó los ojos con las manos – pequeña traviesa- dijo sentándola junto a Caleb y yendo a buscar algo con que recoger los restos del jarrón. –Bien niños vámonos- les dijo cuando termino la limpieza.

Agarró las llaves de la camioneta, tomo su bolsa y la mochilita con las cosas de los niños y carga a la pequeña Caroline.

-Vamos Caleb- le dijo al pequeño

-Estoy cansado mamá- le dijo estirando sus brazos- Cárgame – pidió sin intentar bajarse del sillón

-No seas flojito Caleb Whitlock – le dijo al niño y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – vamos hijo, se nos hace tarde- le dio un beso y lo dejo que pase delante de ella.

Cuando llegaron al hospital bajaron de inmediato y el médico ya los esperaba.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó sonriente el doctor

-Caleb- dijo el niño mostrando sus hoyuelos

-Bien Caleb, ¿Por qué te trajo mamá? – le pregunto al niño mientras Alice, observaba sonriente el interrogatorio

-Porque me caigo- dijo subiendo los hombros

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, procedió a hacerle algunas pruebas para luego mandarlo a jugar junto con Caroline con los juguetes del consultorio.

-Y bien señora Whitlock – dijo el doctor- el niño está en perfectas condiciones ortopédicas ¿Por qué la han mandado conmigo? – dijo observando a los niños

-¿Enserio?- pregunto preocupada Alice, tal vez en el fondo ella quería realmente que fuera un problema ortopédico- Verá Caleb desde ya hace algún tiempo se cae constantemente, sin motivo alguno, incluso últimamente se queja de cansancio o de que no quiere subir escaleras- decía preocupada- lo llevamos al médico ya varias veces por eso, nos dijeron que eran normales sus caídas y nos mandaron aquí porque seguramente necesitaría ortopedia- decía suspirando y mirando melancólica a la luz de sus ojos

-Ya veo- dijo- bien, no me compete a mi decir esto señora, pero probablemente le tengan que hace estudios al niño, no es normal que le suceda eso, no estaría mal que salga de dudas – le dijo

-Sugiere ¿Qué sean lo más pronto posible? –pregunto mordiéndose el labio

-Absolutamente- mencionó- le repito, solo es para que salga de dudas

-Gracias doctor- le sonrió Alice- ¡Niños vamos!- les dijo a los pequeños, Caroline corrió hasta las piernas de su madre, mientras que Caleb mostró cierta torpeza al correr

-¿Y mi dulce doctor?- preguntó el niño

-Por supuesto, lo había olvidado- sonrió y le entrego una pelota tanto a Caleb como a Caroline

-Gracias- sonrió el niño y se despidió de él con la mano

El resto del día pasó sin ningún inconveniente, la misma rutina de siempre. Después de la tarea y la cena la familia solía salir al porche, tomar el aire y disfrutar un rato.

Alice estaba acurrucada en un sillón colgante con una taza de café en las manos, veía a Evan y Caleb jugar con Jasper, mientras Caroline coloreaba algunos dibujos en el piso.

-No me gusta verte asi- dijo Jasper acercándose a su esposa

-Estoy preocupada Jas- le dijo

-Yo también amor- Jasper se sentó junto a ella y observaron juntos a sus hijos- A mí también me preocupa Caleb

-¿Y si es algo malo Jas? –pregunto escondiéndose en los brazos de su marido

-Esperemos que no- contestó – y si lo es, lo sabremos afrontar- terminó de decir besando la cabellera de su esposa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otra historia, saben que me gusta el drama y pues esta historia es algo dramática, la verdad estoy entusiasmada con ella, pero realmente el tiempo ahora lo tengo muy limitado con la escuela y el trabajo, sin embargo si me dicen que les agradó el capitulo y que quisieran saber más, con gusto y escribo y publico el siguiente capitulo que déjenme decirles que ya esta dando vueltas en mi cabeza :D**

**En fin un poquito acerca de la historia, es que creo que se han dado cuenta que esta de moda el ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE pero creo que mucha gente ni siquiera sabe porque y para que es... esta historia tiene un mucho que ver con eso C:**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que le habían hecho estudios a Caleb, Alice tenía el alma en un hilo, cada día que pesaba pensaba siempre lo peor. La ventaja de ser diseñadora de modas es que desde su casa podía trabajar y dedicarles tiempo a sus hijos, pero era evidente que en Forks no podría tener una tienda de ropa lo suficientemente grande como para poder tener su línea de ropa, por lo que contaba con dos sucursales, una en Port Ángeles y una en Seattle siendo esta la más concurrida y era todo un éxito, su línea era completamente dirigida a madres jóvenes y una segunda gama de ropa infantil de niña. Viajaba cada dos semanas a Port Angeles y al menos una vez al mes a Seattle, sin embargo aquellos días no se había presentado ni a una, ni a la otra, el salud de su hijo le preocupaba más, sin mencionar que Jasper había ido a Chicago a un congreso, por lo que ella se quedaba sola con los niños.

-No amor, todo está bien- decía Alice sentada en el estudio de su casa, donde solía hacer sus diseños- sí, mi papá me acompañará- seguía diciendo por teléfono

-_Enserio lamento mucho no poder estar ahí_- decía al teléfono- _estoy muy preocupado Alice_

-No tienes que lamentarte amor – decía entregándole una galleta a su hija quien jugaba con sus peluches – yo también estoy preocupada, pero trato de estar tranquila- dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio

-_¿Ya salieron de la escuela los niños?_- preguntó

-No, en un rato más los voy a busca- contesto Alice

-_Tengo que colgar, ya tengo que abordar, llámame por favor cundo estés yendo al médico, todo saldrá bien ¿sí?_- le decía del otro lado

-Si Jas, nos vemos en la noche- contestó Alice, saliendo del médico irían a buscar a Jasper, colgó el teléfono y lanzo un largo suspiro.

-Caroline hoy llega papá- le sonrió a su pequeña

-Chiiii papi mene hoy – dijo ella corriendo hasta las piernas de su mamá y mostrando sus pequeños dientitos

-Así es mi amor—le dijo besando su frente

Esperó a que diera la hora de ir a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela, preparó las mochilitas con ropa y fue por sus hijos a la escuela.

-Hola mi amor- le dijo a Caleb, recibiéndolo en la salida del jardín de niños - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – dijo tomando su mano

-Bien mamá – dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de su mamá

-Señora Whitlock – llamó una maestra

-Profesora Annabel – dijo Alice volteándose con la niña en brazos y el niño de la mano -¿Hay algún problema?

-No para nada, Caleb es un niño muy dulce y bien portado- dijo sonriendo – sin embargo me preocupa un poco que últimamente se ha estado cayendo mucho, al principio pensaba que algún niño lo empujaba, pero me he percatado que él se tropieza – dijo con una mueca- solo le aviso para que esté al tanto – terminó

-Gracias por decirme – Alice asintió- si ya hemos llevado al médico a Caleb, esperamos sus resultados

-Espero todo esté bien, es un niño maravilloso- sonrió la profesora y volvió a entrar al jardín

-Mami cárgame- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, mientras caminaban a la camioneta

Alice observó a su hijo quien se había detenido y se veía agotado, maniobró como pudo para poder tener en un brazo a su hijo de 5 años y en el otro a su pequeña.

Subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la primaria en busca de Evan, quien de inmediato corrió a la camioneta y se subió, contándole a su madre todo lo que había hecho en la escuela y lo emocionado que estaba con el regreso de su papá.

Se dirigieron a casa de los abuelos Cullen, donde comerían y se quedarían mientras Alice iba al médico.

Después de comer, Alice baño a Caroline y la acostó a dormir, Evan hacia su tarea en la sala de estar y Esme ayudaba a Caleb con los recortes para su tarea.

-Alice- dijo Carlisle cuando terminó de comer después del trabajo –ya vamos hija

Ella sus piró y tomó su bolso, besó la cabellera de los niños y se despidió de su madre, cuando llegó a la puerta para salir, Caleb quiso bajar de la silla y correr para abrazarla, pero al intentarlo sus piernitas fallaron y calló al piso, Esme lo levantó y lo llevo de la mano hasta la puerta para ver que se vayan su abuelo y su mamá.

Carlisle manejaba en silencio, respetaba la tensión de Alice, sin embargo la preocupación también lo carcomía por dentro.

-Papá ¿estaremos bien?- preguntó Alice

-Lo estaremos cariño- contesto Carlisle para después bajarse del auto

Alice sabía que se trataba de algo malo, si no fuera así desde un principio le hubieran dicho que no se preocupe, sin embargo a estas alturas, sabía que su hijo definitivamente estaba enfermo, y que aunque le doliera aceptarlo, pronto sabría a que se enfrentaban.

-Buenas tardes Baxter- saludó Carlisle al neurólogo, quien les daría el diagnostico

-Buenas tardes Carlisle, pequeña Alice – saludó, aquel señor había sido amigo de la familia desde que Alice era adolescente

-Hola doctor- dijo Alice desanimada

-Bien- suspiró Baxter- me temo que tengo malas noticias – Alice de inmediato se tensó en la silla – los estudios demuestran que Caleb videntemente tiene problemas neurológicos, afectando su movilidad, por lo que descartamos cualquier problema ortopédico, sin embargo, aún no puedo estar al cien por cierto seguro de su enfermedad, necesitamos una biopsia muscular lo más pronto posible, mañana a primera hora es preferible – decía

-¿Tienes idea de algo?- pregunto Carlisle

-A eso iba- tosió Baxter- con los exámenes de sangre y estudios realizados con anterioridad descartamos varias enfermedades, y me hizo llegar a dos resultados que se comprobaran con la biopsia, tengo que advertirles que ambos no son favorecedores y que se tendrán que preparar emocionalmente para cualquiera de los dos- decía

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades doctor?- pregunto Alice con los ojos cristalinos y deseando que Jasper estuviera junto a ella en esos momentos

-Bien una posibilidad es Distrofia muscular de Duchenne, normalmente se presenta en niños pequeños, es una degeneración de los muscules que avanza progresivamente, provoca dificultades motoras, escoliosis, contracturas y por consecuencia la muerte, lamentablemente no hay una cura a ella, pero existen tratamientos que logran una buena calidad de vida para el niño, normalmente su rango de vida es hasta los 20 o 21 años, dependiendo de la enfermedad – decía- esto es muy general, debemos estar seguros de la enfermedad para que yo le pueda dar detalles

-¿No te convence verdad Baxter? – pregunto Carlisle al notar la forma de hablar del doctor, conocía exactamente como hablar y que siempre decía la opción más dulce primero y la que tenía menos posibilidades de ser. Baxter negó con la cabeza. Carlisle miró a su hija quien parecía perdida

-No realmente no Carlisle- dijo – la otra opción es Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica

-Pero es muy pequeño- se quejó el abuelo de Caleb

-Lo sé- dijo Baxter- pero los síntomas conducen a ella, recuerda que no existe edad, normalmente se presenta en personas mayores, pero los niños no están exentos

-Quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera- Alice gritó- no sé de qué están hablando pero si sé que están hablando de la vida de mi hijo, así que explíquenme todo

-Alice, tu, tu esposo y tu familia tienen que ser fuertes, la probabilidad de que se trate de ELA es del 90%, el niño presenta fatiga y debilidad muscular, con este tipo de esclerosis el sistema neurológico se ve afectado provocando la perdida de la movilidad ya que los músculos se ven afectados, el cerebro no manda la señal de movimiento, esta enfermedad es progresiva primero con las extremidades y luego va afectando lo demás, el cuerpo se ve afectado quedando en una parálisis permanente, los sentidos y la esfínteres son los únicos que prevalecen intactos, sin embargo la capacidad de hablar se va perdiendo con el tiempo, así como deglutir, es una enfermedad mucho más exigente que la distrofia muscular, el tiempo de vida de una persona con ELA es d años a partir del día diagnosticado, mañana sabremos el resultado. Lo siento mucho- terminó de decir Baxter observando a Alice quien estaba desbastada

-Gracias Baxter, nos vemos mañana- dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de él de la mano y sacando a su hija quien seguía en shock y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes.

Al subir al auto Carlisle conduciría hasta Port Angeles a buscar a Jasper.

-Alice hija, tranquila, Jasper no querrá verte así- decía, trataba de ser fuerte, su hija l necesitaba, pero a él también le dolía escuchar ese diagnóstico para su nieto

-Solo tiene 5 años papá- susurró Alice- es un niño pequeño, solo 5 años- repitió

-Lo sé- dijo Carlisle

-No puede estar enfermo de esa manera- decía con lágrimas – no se lo merece, él es tan bueno, tan lindo, es solo un niño- seguía diciendo

-Lo sé hija- dijo- lo sé

-No lo sabes- estalló Alice- ni Edward, ni Emmet, ni yo tuvimos problemas de ese tipo, ninguno de los tres tuvo una enfermedad mortal, no sabes cómo me siento, es mi hijo, mi vida entera, y me dicen que se va a morir, no papá no lo sabes- dijo llorando a un más fuerte

-Tal vez gracias al cielo ninguno tuvo una enfermedad terminal Alice, pero aquella vez en la que Emmet se peleó en la escuela y le rompieron las costillas perforando su pulmón pensé perderlo, cuando Edward tuvo asma y se enfermaba constantemente vivía con miedo a perderlo, cuando naciste y todo se complicó con tu madre y contigo pensé perderlas, así que hija, se cómo te sientes – le dijo- no estaremos en el mismo lugar pero si comprendo el amor de padre a hijo y créeme Alice, me duele tanto como a ti, es mi nieto

Alice simplemente asintió y lloró más.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se limpió la cara y se dirigió al baño, su nariz roja y los ojos hinchados la delataban, Carlisle le compró un café, al darle un sorbo el calor recorrió su cuerpo, se relajó y suspiró fuertemente, tenía que ser fuerte a partir de ese momento, no por ella, si no por su familia, por su hijo.

Observo detenidamente a los que pasaban con sus maletas a un lado de ella que ya habían bajado del avión, esperaba ansiosamente a su esposo, cuando al fin lo vio, fue como si el mundo le cayera sobre los hombros, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y ella corrió para abrazarlo tan fuerte como si de ello dependiera su vida entera.

-Alice- susurro Jasper envolviéndola con sus brazos, de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto separándose y observándola fijamente. Ella solo lo observó sin dejar de llorar, no hizo falta una explicación para que entendiera lo que sucedía, Jasper sintió un puñal en el corazón en ese momento, fue como si su vida no tuviera sentido, volvió a abrazar a Alice tan fuerte que ambos se quedaron sin aliento- ¿Es peor de lo que imaginábamos? – preguntó, más la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el asentir de la cabeza de su esposa.

De regreso a su casa Carlisle amenizó el camino, tratando de evadir el tema hablando sobre la plática que tuvo con la pequeña Rosemeet y sus ideas acerca de la fiesta de 15 años que quisiera tener cuando los cumpliera, provocando así algunas risas de Jasper y Alice.

-Hola querido- saludó Esme a su yerno cuando entró por la puerta principal de su casa – los niños duermen, menos Evan

-Gracias por cuidarlos Esme- le dijo Jasper

-No hay de que, por mis nietos cualquier cosa ¿quieren cenar? Alice hija ¿estás bien? – preguntó al verla perdida

-Si mamá por favor- contestó – y estoy bien, no sucede nada – mintió

-Papáaa, que bueno que ya llegaste- corrió Evan – ya quiero que vayamos juntos a jugar béisbol por las tardes- decía emocionado el niño de 8 años

-Ya iremos campeón – le contestó sacudiendo la cabellera de su hijo- ahora vamos a cenar

Se sentaron todos a la mesa, mientras platicaban y reían un poco con las ocurrencias de Evan, al terminar de cenar se fueron a su casa Jasper y Alice, metieron en la cama a sus hijos y se dirigieron a su habitación para platicar, acerca de algo que les preocupaba mucho a ambos

-Mañana nos dirán Jasper- decía Alice cambiándose de ropa- el doctor dijo que tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor- trataba de decir sin romperse- pero no puedo estarlo, Caleb es tan sólo un pequeño, es mi bebé Jasper- decía de nuevo con lagrimas

-Tendremos que ser fuertes Ali, no por nosotros, sino por nuestro niño – le dijo abrazándola

Al día siguiente se despertaron muy temprano, llevaron a Evan al colegio y a Caroline con Esme, después de inmediato se dirigieron al hospital con Caleb.

-¿Cundo tendremos los resultados doctor? – pregunto Jasper con Caleb en brazos

-La biopsia tarda d horas, la ventaja de ser un pueblo pequeño es que hoy en la noche podremos tener los resultados, les daré la última cita del día- decía- bien Caleb, ahora tienes que venir conmigo – le dijo al niño

-¿Para qué?- pregunto sentado n las piernas de su padre

-Vamos a hacer un estudio – le sonrió y tendió la mano. Caleb volteó a ver a sus padres, quienes l asintieron y luego torpemente fue con el doctor, si de algún cambio notorio habían observado en Caleb era ahora su lento caminar.

Al cabo de una hora habían realizado todo el procedimiento y la familia ya estaba de regreso en su casa. Realizaron sus actividades diarias y esperaron nerviosamente que fueran las 9 de la noche.

-Mami ¿Por qué vamos de nuevo al doctor? – Pregunto Caleb- no me gustan, me dan miedo- dijo el niño caminando por los pasillos del pequeño hospital de la mano de su mamá

Alice miró nerviosa a su esposo, ¿Cómo le iba a contestar a su hijo? – Los doctores son buenos mi amor- contestó- recuerda que tu abuelito Carlisle y tu tío Edward son doctores – siguieron caminando hasta el consultorio. Cuando entraron, Caleb pidió los brazos de su padre porque ya se había cansado de caminar, lo cargó y sentó en sus piernas una vez dentro del consultorio.

-Buenas noches- dijo seriamente el doctor

-Buenas noches- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo te encuentras Caleb? – le pregunto sonriente al niño

-Bien- dijo desparramado en las piernas de su padre

-Me alegra escucharlo- asintió el doctor- ¿Qué te parece si vas a jugar a aquella parte, acaban de traer unos autos de juguete nuevos? – pregunto

-¡Siiii! – dijo emocionado bajando torpemente de las piernas de su padre y caminando lentamente hasta el sitio señalado

-Bien señores Whitlock- comenzó el doctor seriamente- lamento comunicarles que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, Caleb tiene esclerosis lateral amiotrófica- dijo el doctor, Alice simplemente palideció, asintió y era como si no estuviera ahí, por su parte Jasper apretó la mano de Alice con la suya, tenía miedo- realmente el caso me desconcierta mucho, normalmente la enfermedad se presenta en personas mayores, de 40 años, ha habido casos jóvenes, incluso de niños, pero son muy raros, no es lo común

-¿A qué se debe? – pregunto Jasper

-Realmente, no se conoce una causa- dijo suspirando el doctor- la ELA se da la mayoría de las veces de forma esporádica, simplemente afecta, ya que el otro motivo es por herencia y claramente en su familia no hay nadie con el padecimiento, ni ustedes- seguía diciendo, Jasper apretaba más la mano de Alice y movía su pulgar una y otra vez, acariciando la piel de su esposa- Bien para mi es lamentable tener que decirles esto, ya que Caleb es muy pequeño, pero la esclerosis lateral amiotrofica, no tiene cura y el tiempo de vida estimado es d años desde que es diagnosticado.

Alice y Jasper sintieron que el mundo se les caía, no esperaban escuchar algo así.

-Es una enfermedad muy caprichosa, ustedes como padres, deben estar preparados para todo y ser conscientes de todo lo que se tendrán que enfrentar- informaba el doctor- ahora Caleb se encuentra en la primera etapa, se le conoce como la etapa de Independencia, aún no hay mayores problemas, sin embargo es necesario que se comience con clases de rehabilitación, terapias para que el niño este en constante actividad, incluso la hidroterapia es muy buena – decía

-¿Cuántas etapas hay? – pregunto Alice mirando a su hijo- ¿Cómo avanzan?

-Son 5 etapas – comenzó- van desde la independencia del paciente, hasta el momento en el que depende de absolutamente todo- dijo- no le puedo asegurar como avanzan, son progresivas, pueden ser muy rápidas o todo lo contrario pueden ser tardías, en cada paciente es diferente. A partir de la segunda etapa, tendrán que contemplar que el niño ya no podrá hacer algunas cosas solo, como cambiarse, subir escaleras, comer, e incluso tendrá que usar ortesis para ayudar a la flexibilidad en sus manos y pies

-Doctor- comenzó Alice- ¿Va a sufrir mucho mi niño? Es muy pequeño para todo esto

-La enfermedad no causa dolor, sin embargo él será consiente de todo lo que le pasará, eso ameritará un psicólogo, si se dan cuenta, es el trabajo de muchos especialistas, neurólogo, rehabilitador, fisioterapeuta, logopeda, terapeuta ocupacional, dietista, neumólogo, digestivo, personal de enfermería, psicólogo y asistente social., necesitarán de ellos por el bien de Caleb

-¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que viva más? – pregunto Jasper

-La hay- aseguró el doctor- existen casos de personas que han vivido por 20 años, todo es posible – dijo- agendaré citas de terapia para el niño, tres veces por semana sin contar que en su casa tendrá que tenerlas también, les daré citas con el neurólogo, psicólogo y el dietista – la alimentación del niño es sumamente importante, debido que en alguna etapa de su enfermedad no podrá deglutir por sí solo y será necesaria la implementación de alguna medida específica que con el tiempo se las haré saber

-¿Algo más que debamos saber? – pregunto Jasper, observando a Alice, que estaba como un papel

-Por el momento no, sean constantes con las terapias del niño, deberán traerlo quincenalmente a su cita conmigo, independientemente de las que tenga con el resto de los especialistas, les daré un medicamente, que sirve para alentar el progreso de la enfermedad, riluzol, deberá tomar una cada 12 horas, diario – informó el doctor escribiendo la receta- de preferencia a la misma hora

-¿Podrá seguir asistiendo a la escuela?- pregunto Alice sacudiendo la cabeza- quiero que siga teniendo una vida normal

-Mientras la enfermedad se lo permita, podrá- afirmó el doctor – bien por mi parte es todo por hoy- dijo extendiéndole el papel a Jasper

-Gracias- respondió Jasper tomando el papel y estrechando la mano del doctor, Alice se levantó y fue a buscar a su niño que jugaba con los carritos, lo miró dulcemente y le beso la frente, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta

-Ah y por cierto- dijo el doctor cuando estaban a punto de salir- podrían pensar en mudarse a Seattle, ahí encontraran mejores tratamientos para el niño que aquí, en el pequeño Forks – ambos asintieron.

Salieron del consultorio, nunca pensaron que tendrían que lidiar con algo así en su vida

-Mami ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Caleb

-Porque estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo mi amor- dijo deteniéndose y poniéndose a la altura de su hijo, mientras Jasper los observaba

-¿Estoy enfermo mami? – preguntó- cundo vienes el doctor es porque lo estás- dijo inteligentemente, era demasiado parecido a su padre. Alice se limitó a asentir y tomarle sus manitas, mientras sus ojos se convertían en lagunas - ¿Me voy a morir mami? – pregunto mirando como su madre lo agarraba de las manos- Alice únicamente lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró en silencio. Jasper cerró los puños de impotencia y derramo tres lagrimas silenciosas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Terrible? ¿Bueno? ¿Drámatico? ¿Me retiro de la historia? jejejejeje  
Dejen su comentario :)**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
